


Echoes

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is growing short for Beckett having to worry about finding Loksat, Castle is very angry at her with the series of short stories leading up to the season ending Crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

She's transferring her belongings from the downstairs washer to the dryer, when Castle walked into the laundry room looking for her. She was upset at the fact, another sign Loksat was getting on her nerves.

She was wishing. Oh, my god!", she mutters, suddenly wishing she had chosen the profession as a police officer, but unfortunately with the death of her mother, she had no choice but to climb down the rabbit hole.

It's true. She risks everything. And Castle is scared, he's going to be losing her, if this keeps up.

She sees him playing , with pushing buttons on the change machine and nothing happens. It probably ate his dollar. She looks up. "Castle, are you all right?"

Kate muses, hitting the change machine in a weird position. Before the coins actually return back to him.

"Actually no." He tells her, scooping up his coins. "Thank you, Kate."

"Is it the Loksat thing again?" She shrugs.

"Now what do you think, Kate, I keep looking over my shoulder expecting the worst." He stares at her for a moment, like he's trying to figure out her motives. He asks slowly.

She shakes her head, reaching for her laundry detergent to start the next load.

He stops her by taking the laundry detergent out of her hand with an anger she has not seen in awhile.

She freezes, her hand tightening on the top of the washing machine to hold off on her anger as well. "I am sorry, Rick, I just can't help myself right now." She replied with taking a deep breath to let go of the tension. "Honestly Rick, if I thought otherwise, I wouldn't be going all out, even though I did promise to end this soon."

"Or end it with you dying for god sake!" He grabs hold of her into his arms to feel the need of her warm blood." His cheeks flush red at that. "Oh no, I wasn't implying.....

"You need to be Rick, it's the way I am right now and always down though the years."

"That it has, but it doesn't excuse the the eight years of being together we had, and your going to waist the next eight years with wanting to die." He replied to her looking on with confusion.

He walked out after that expecting her to follow.......


End file.
